<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legends of Galar by SincerelySerotonin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844616">Legends of Galar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin'>SincerelySerotonin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy AU, Multi, Pokemon are more like typical monsters but some are more friendly than others, a collection of snippets taking place in Galar, been thinking about this idea a lot so here we are, may make others for other regions idk yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasy AU for Pokemon. Collection of snippets and short stories taking place in Galar. Better description eventually coming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Sonia, Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Afraid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Piers / OC<br/>Piers is anything but human.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you afraid?”</p>
<p>The question took Juno by surprise and left her with an even larger lack of words than the moments prior. Her hands shook - they always shook; Galar was so cold - and her gaze darted back and forth, looking anywhere but at Piers.</p>
<p>She knew the world was full of all kinds of creatures, both strange and wonderful. And sometimes absolutely terrifying. The man before her fell into that unfortunate final category.</p>
<p>Juno had thought she knew everything about Piers. They’d known each other so long, spent days sitting side by side in the fields outside of Spikemuth as he plucked uncertain chords on his guitar and she focused on drawing the butterfly-like monsters in the distance.</p>
<p>She thought she knew everything, but she was wrong.</p>
<p>The man cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“I said… Are you afraid?”</p>
<p>She swallowed hard, choking on the lump that had settled in her throat. Words failed her, so she nodded.</p>
<p>A bitter toothy grin spread across his face, flashing sharp fangs in the process.</p>
<p>“I figured as much. It’s only natural.”</p>
<p>Even hunched over, the gloomy man stood several feet taller than Juno could ever hope to be, even if she were to stand on her tiptoes. That made him seem all the more frighteningly tall when he straightened out his back with a sick pop, glancing down at her from his faded blue eyes.</p>
<p>“After all, I’m not human.”</p>
<p>She knew that now. What she didn’t know was this: if he wasn’t human, what did that make him? She had heard old stories and legends of monsters that took human shape. They weren’t elves or humans or even dwarves. They weren’t fae. They were something… else. Something other.</p>
<p>Demons. Vampires. Eldritch gods. </p>
<p>What was he?</p>
<p>“Piers, I have only one question for you.”</p>
<p>The man quirked a sharp, angled brow. “Oh, and what’s that?”</p>
<p>“What-” No. “Who are you?”</p>
<p>The frightening grin grew revealing entirely too many fangs for one mouth.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you like to know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marnie's big brother is different. She knows it. She's always known.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the beginning, Marnie knew Piers was different. </p>
<p>It wasn’t just that they weren’t related by blood. Of course she knew that. He’d found her as little more than a child with scraped up knees, a bloody nose, and dark bags under her eyes from getting little to no sleep.</p>
<p>The streets of Spikemuth were no place for a child.</p>
<p>He looked no younger then than he did now. No younger, no older. He hadn’t aged a day. That was her first clue that something wasn’t quite right about him.</p>
<p>He easily secured a house and, though he only seemed to do the occasional odd adventuring job and primarily focused on music, they had a stable income. Not once did they ever run short of money, food, or power.</p>
<p>Were he just rich that would be one thing, but the oddities didn’t stop there.</p>
<p>Galar, like much of the rest of the world, was inhabited by monsters, most of which were ferocious and would attack at a moment’s notice. Most people lived in fear of the majority of such monsters, though a few were peaceful enough to live alongside the sentient races.</p>
<p>But some monsters, like the ones that kept Spikemuth mostly isolated from the outside world, terrified almost every adventurer. Almost. But not Piers.</p>
<p>He found even the most terrifying Obstagoon or Grimmsnarl endearing in their own, odd sort of way. They never attacked him and, if anything, they were almost protective of the man and, by extent, Marnie.</p>
<p>When Marnie turned thirteen, Piers gave her a gift in order to protect her. It was a small rodent-like beast called Morpeko. Despite their generally cute appearance, Morpeko were thought to be dangerous and unpredictable due to how quickly they could be consumed by hunger - For what? Flesh? Blood? - and transform into a violent beast.</p>
<p>Though it looked as cute as a guinea pig, no one would dare approach a Morpeko of their own accord. It was like a ticking time bomb. When that hunger switch flipped, little to nothing would be left behind of their victim.</p>
<p>And yet that little creature, no more than a foot tall, was Marnie’s gift on her thirteenth birthday, given to her as if there was nothing odd about it at all. Piers said Morpeko would protect Marnie when he couldn’t. </p>
<p>To her surprise, when it came to her, the little rodent was a dear friend and often pleasant company. Piers kept Marnie well-stocked with sweets and berries to feed Morpeko were it to ever get too hungry, but promised her the creature would never hurt her even if it were to give in to its hunger-fueled instincts.</p>
<p>The more Marnie thought about it, the more she realized there were simply no two ways about it. Her older adoptive brother wasn’t human, nor was he an elf or anything else Marnie had a name for.</p>
<p>He was something else, something other.</p>
<p>She knew she should be afraid, but she wasn’t. More than anything, she was curious. </p>
<p>She flipped through old books of legends searching for a name for whatever lifeform he must be. Darkrai, Yveltal, Hoopa - she learned of all these and more, but nothing ever seemed to leave enough clues as to what Piers truly was.</p>
<p>She never asked though, keeping it more or less a secret that she knew he wasn’t what he claimed to be.</p>
<p>Truly, she ought to have been afraid. But she wasn’t.</p>
<p>Despite everything, he was still Piers.</p>
<p>He was still family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stubborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The noble family of Circhester was best known for its ice magic. It was tradition to master it, but the current matriarch's son wants to break that tradition.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The city of Circhester, located in the northern third of Galar, was named after the noble family that helped settle the region many years ago. </p>
<p>Perhaps it was their use of ice magic that helped them stand strong against the beasts that called the ever-frozen land home. You can’t freeze what’s already frozen, after all. It was the Circhester’s victory against the native creatures that let them settle with the natural hot springs, and that victory that signified ice magic as the noble family’s war art of choice. </p>
<p>Such was how things had been for generations. </p>
<p>And yet the matriarch of the city found herself at odds with her own son over that very tradition. </p>
<p>Melony was wise and beautiful, barely looking her age at nearly fifty. Her ice magic was unparalleled and fierce, and she was a stern teacher to the mages who called the city home. </p>
<p>It seemed only natural that her eldest child would one day take her place as leader. At least, such would have been the case were he not so insistent on breaking tradition. </p>
<p>“Gordie, please-“</p>
<p>“Ma, don’t start this again.”</p>
<p>“I just don’t see what’s so hard about mastering ice magic.”</p>
<p>“Every damn mage here knows how to frost and freeze things. And I get it. Tradition or some shit. But what happens when we get some beast who’s immune to ice?”</p>
<p>His mother waved her hand dismissively. “Dear, nothing is immune to ice-“</p>
<p>Gordie was quick to snap back, “But it can’t do much against fire, can it? Melts right away!  At least earth magic can snuff that fire out!”</p>
<p>Gordie folded his arms over his chest, unwilling to move from his stance just like a boulder against strong winds. </p>
<p>“It’s tradition-“</p>
<p>“And tradition means shit if we’re dead, Ma!”</p>
<p>Her platinum brow twitched in annoyance. Gordie had always been a stubborn boy, but Melony hated being questioned or talked back to, especially when it came to important matters like this. Her patience was wearing thin. Were she to make an analogy it was like her son was stepping on thin, thin ice that was near ready to crack and send him plunging straight to the point of no return. </p>
<p>“Gordie, you best watch your tongue.”</p>
<p>“Or what?”</p>
<p>“I’m warning you.”</p>
<p>“You ain’t gonna do shit.”</p>
<p>“Gordon Circhester!”</p>
<p>“Just shut up and let me live my life!”</p>
<p>The ice broke. </p>
<p>Melony cleared her throat then spoke in an eerily chilled tone. “Then live your life.”</p>
<p>The young man winced. He knew he went too far. Maybe he could still apologize and reason with her.</p>
<p>“Ma, I-“</p>
<p>“Pack your things, Gordie. Until you learn some respect, you will not be in this house or this city. You’re banished.”</p>
<p>She hated that look on his face, angry and hurt and fighting back tears. But what else could she do?</p>
<p>He was always so stubborn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leon became a hero for such a simple reason, really. He wanted to confess his feelings to a noblewoman who was out of his league.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For many generations, the humble farm town of Postwick had been no more than a tiny blip on the map, a village on the far south end of the kingdom that was only good for its fertile land and herds of livestock.</p>
<p>All of that changed not even five years ago when a nameless adventurer from the town saved the land from a dark and powerful entity calling itself Eternatus. Now there wasn’t a single soul in Galar who didn’t know the name of Leon, hero of Galar.</p>
<p>He had become somewhat of a legend, training would-be adventurers and helping form the Galarian Adventurers Guild. He had countless admirers and fans, but some days all he wanted was to sneak away.</p>
<p>Days such as today, for example. </p>
<p>Free of the burdens he commonly carried, or at least choosing to sneak away from them for once, the dragon-slayer found himself a cottage on the edge of Wedgehurst. The town was slightly bigger than the humblest of Postwick fields, but still hardly more noticeable than that. </p>
<p>But it had always caught Leon’s eye. Or, rather, one of its residents had.</p>
<p>Though Wedgehurst had little claim to fame, it certainly had more than Postwick. Most notable was the Magnolia Library, owned by a small family of lesser nobles. The head librarian was Lady Magnolia herself, though it would likely soon be passed on to her granddaughter Sonia.</p>
<p>When they were younger, Leon remembered curling up on one of the many couches within the library, Sonia by his side. He never would forget those days, how her eyes the color of the sea would light up as she read the stories of heroes from ages long past. He’d like to pretend he had focused on the books the Magnolia family owned, but all he could see was her. </p>
<p>Even then, he was sure of it. He loved her. Though he’d held his tongue. No matter how little status as a noble she had, Sonia was still a noble, and Leon was little more than a farm boy. They may have been childhood friends, but there were still some lines not even he could cross.</p>
<p>Maybe that was why he’d signed up as an adventurer in the first place. Adventurers still may not have held nearly as much status as a noble, but were he granted the difficult-to-earn status as a hero, then maybe… Just maybe…</p>
<p>And so here he was, letting himself into the library with a smile. He had the title. Now all he needed was a chance.</p>
<p>“Sonia, you in?” he called out.</p>
<p>“I’m coming!” came a voice that sounded ever so familiar, if not older, than his childhood crush.</p>
<p>Sure enough, a beautiful young woman came around the corner, carrying a stack of books. A happy Yamper followed close behind, wagging its stubby golden tail.</p>
<p>She had grown beautiful over the years. Leon had always suspected she might, but it seemed beyond his wildest dreams seeing her before him. Her fine noble’s gown, worn shorter than most as was the trend these days, fitted her in ways he never would have thought possible.</p>
<p>He raised a hand in greeting and offered a nervous grin.</p>
<p>“Long time, no see!”</p>
<p>Aqua eyes squinted in his direction, as if trying to place his face. Then her eyes widened and her grip loosened just enough to have the tomes in her arms fall to the floor with a loud bang.</p>
<p>“Leon, is that- No way! Really? Is that you?”</p>
<p>He chuckled softly. “It’s been a while, huh? Sorry I didn’t write.”</p>
<p>Sonia just raised a hand to her temple and shook her head in disbelief.</p>
<p>“You didn’t write or visit or anything. For the longest time, I thought you were dead.”</p>
<p>Leon’s eyes widened as he noticed the tears welling up. “Sonia, I-”</p>
<p>“You’re so stupid! A complete and total idiot!” She snapped, blinking back tears as she jabbed an accusatory finger into his chest. “Even after you became a hero, I didn’t even get to hear it from you! I heard it from some young adventurers!”</p>
<p>He held his hands up as if to say he had no defense against her words. “Sorry, sorry. I just… didn’t feel right.”</p>
<p>“About what?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to tell you something. I just… didn’t think I had the right.”</p>
<p>She folded her arms over her chest. “And that is?”</p>
<p>Without a moment’s hesitation, the words poured from his lips: “I’m in love with you.”</p>
<p>No doubt if Sonia had taken the time to pick up the books she’d been holding, she would have just dropped them again. Luckily, she hadn’t taken said time yet. Her jaw, however, may as well have dropped to the floor in their place.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” she said, eyes wide. Judging from her tone, she probably thought she hadn’t heard him right.</p>
<p>He grinned sheepishly at her, running a hand through his own violet locks. “Sonia of the House Magnolia, I am in love with you. I have been for a long time. I just… wanted to be good enough for you.”</p>
<p>She huffed and looked away, though her face was bright red. “Stupid!”</p>
<p>His brows knit together. He wasn’t a very bright man - he knew that - but he especially wasn’t sure what he’d done wrong this time. Was it too soon to confess? Or maybe he shouldn’t have done so at all?</p>
<p>And yet Sonia’s next words surprised him.</p>
<p>“I’ve been waiting all these years for you to say something. I was starting to think I’d made it all up.”</p>
<p>Leon had to do a double take “H-huh?”</p>
<p>“I’ve loved you since we were kids. I thought you felt the same, but-”</p>
<p>Her words were cut off, turned into a surprised yelp as Leon pulled her into his arms and spun her around.</p>
<p>“You should’ve said something!” Leon insisted. “I had no idea!”</p>
<p>Sonia laughed and buried her head in his chest when he finally set her down. “Maybe,” she agreed. “I kind of figured you would have known.”</p>
<p>“Sonia, you should know by now that I’m not the brightest.”</p>
<p>“No,” she said with a nod. “You most certainly aren’t.”</p>
<p>Luckily he didn’t have to be bright, or even a hero, for the noblewoman of his dreams to love him back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>